


醒

by lucidnightmare14 (orphan_account)



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lucidnightmare14
Summary: 无意义车





	醒

郑然官没想到他还是如此不胜酒力，明明才喝了两杯酒下肚就已经不省人事。看着眼前的人脸上挂着两团红晕，甚至一直蔓延到了耳根。郑然官突然觉得自己也有些迷糊。  
“然官...”洪渊俊扑倒了郑然官的怀里，双手抓住了胸前的衣领。  
缺乏经验的郑然官有些招架不住，他以为一年未见的洪渊俊早已跟他一样，但没想到这男的还是那个好学生、小孩子。怀里的男孩开始啜泣起来，脑袋在他怀里耸动。  
郑然官有些错愕，手僵硬地覆上了他的头，一下一下地顺着这个狼狈小狗的毛。  
“然官...”  
“嗯？我...在。”温柔的声音穿过一片混沌中在头上响起。紧抓着双手突然借力，抬起头吻住了头顶声音的来源。  
郑然官看着怀里的人突然眯着红眼睛向自己凑过来，脸逐渐在面前放大，郑然官被洪渊俊推倒在地，吻住了双唇。原本意识尚算清醒的郑然官脑子也成了一团浆糊，而作恶后的洪渊俊心满意足地趴在他的胸前，还愉悦地蹭了蹭。脑子不清醒的郑然官，某个部分苏醒了。  
准确的说是两个部分。  
“渊.....渊俊。”郑然官的双手悄悄地绕到他的背。房间越是静，越是显得郑然官的心跳杂乱。  
“嗯….”抵挡在两人间的双手让洪渊俊很不舒服，他干脆松开紧抓的衣服，进而将手环上了他的颈。  
房间重归宁静。狭小的空间又只剩下不规则呼吸声与心跳声。酒精的作用下逐渐燥热。  
“然官啊。”洪渊俊的声音在胸前传来，直击心脏。  
“我喜欢你啊。”  
仅存的理智被引爆，一屋的空气夹着这酒味成了情欲的引燃剂，郑然官翻身把洪渊俊压在身下，动作猛烈。突如其来的旋转让洪渊俊皮包骨的身体磕到了坚硬的地板，疼出了眼泪。  
“然官...”委屈地喊着眼前的人的名字。  
“我在。我在。”胡乱地吻去眼角的泪水，在他耳边留下一句不容拒绝的话：“不能后悔了。”  
手一路往下，皮肤与皮肤间的摩擦唤醒着沉睡的感官与欲望，路过腰侧时，洪渊俊的腰弓了起来。郑然官的暂时抽离，让洪渊俊的眼神有了暂时的清明。他盯着郑然官离去的身影。  
郑然官拿着润滑液回到屋子里，却发现洪渊俊坐了起来靠在墙边，盯着他的眼神有些复杂。  
半分钟四眼相对，参杂的是压抑、是思念、是不可言说的爱。  
还有渴望。  
郑然官读懂了。郑然官将他抱了起来，抵在墙上，撬开他的牙齿，追逐着他的舌，吮吸、纠缠，双方的味道互相融合扩散，清醒却又沉沦。褪下最后的屏障，夹杂着润滑液的手指探到了他的后穴，挤压、深入，身体越发僵硬，动作越发轻柔，呼吸越发急促。  
“放松。”郑然官含住他的耳垂，舌尖勾勒着耳廓的形状，手指不断地扩张深入。洪渊俊的双腿夹紧了他的腰，却在自己的腰却在挑逗下越发无力。当二指顺利进入时，郑然官的性器替代了他的手指，进入了洪渊俊的身体。  
即使是做了扩张，洪渊俊仍旧感觉被撕裂。但渴望与饱胀感淹没了这种不适，洪渊俊喘着气喊道说：“快点。”接收到请求，郑然官开始加速进入，一下下地顶在他的敏感点上。洪渊俊的背隔着衣服与粗糙的墙面摩擦，肉体的快感与痛感交杂在一起刺激着他的大脑，迫使嘴中溢出几声破碎的呻吟，后穴不断地收缩。郑然官的听觉和感觉不断被刺激，快感汹涌地袭来。昏暗的灯光下双方的迷离的表情尽收眼底。  
“我爱..”郑然官充满情欲的声音响起。  
洪渊俊再次吻住他的唇将他未说出口的话吞入肚子。两人在互相融合中到达高潮，郑然官抽搐着射在他的体内。郑然官的小腹早已濡湿一片。

洪渊俊仍旧趴在他的胸前，郑然官的手一下一下地抚着他背部的红痕，  
“我也爱你。”  
空气中弥漫着丝丝情愫。


End file.
